Watchful
by cymbalism
Summary: Jack and David like to watch. Specifically, they like to watch each other. ::slash::
1. 1899 Jack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these boys, Disney does. I just corrupt them. Please be advised that some heavy allusions to adult content are present in the following chapters.

**A/N:** Writing small Javidy things is apparently an excellent stress reliever -- instead of unpacking and sorting all my earthly possessions, I wrote these little glimpses.

* * *

Jack likes to watch David call out headlines, arm thrust in the air, paper in hand. He feels something like pride seeing David shout over the clamor, his voice near cracking and shirt clinging to his frame in the humidity.

----

Jack likes the slight flutter he feels below his stomach when, from the corner of his vision, he catches David wiping his hands of sweat and newspaper ink while the two of them rest for a moment in the shade. He likes the way David plants one sticky palm on the woolen fabric of his pants and drags it slowly down the length of his thigh toward his knee, then shifts his papers under his other elbow and repeats the movement with his other hand.

----

Jack likes to linger on the Jacobs' fire escape long enough to see David bend intently over one of his otherwise-neglected school books, at Mayer's behest, after dinner and before bed. He likes the way David's fingers lace along the book's spine, and that a strip of David's bare neck is visible just above his collar.

----

And Jack likes to watch David's blue eyes as David's eyes watch him. Sometimes Jack likes to pretend he doesn't notice when David's gaze sweeps over him, even though the crown of his head tingles under the cool examination. But Jack likes it even more when David's stare won't let him look away or close his eyes in that warm-breathed moment before their mouths connect.


	2. Modern AU Jack

Jack likes to watch David as he grades student papers. He likes the concentration David devotes to the task and the way he clicks his pen against his bottom lip in thought or absent-mindedly twirls it in his nimble fingers when he's not jotting notes in the margins.

----

Jack likes to glance across the kitchen at David's back as he stands at the stove fussing over dinner preparations. The broadness of David's shoulders in comparison to his trim waist is better accentuated when David stands there with one hand on his hip while the other tends the heating food.

----

Jack likes the rare night he can climb into bed before David. He likes to peer through the darkness at David's silhouette as he unfastens each button of his shirt individually before adding the it to the hamper, carefully removes his khakis and folds them over the chair in the corner, then toes off his socks, leaving him bare to the boxers -- the backs of his taut thighs catching the glow of the bathroom light.

----

And Jack likes to look past the short patch and thin trail of curly fuzz that leads to David's navel, beyond his smooth abs and chest, to watch the muscles of David's jaw strain. He likes to see David's mouth open and close with gasps and his eyes pinch shut in pleasure as Jack's tongue finds that sensitive spot just next to his tiny circumcision scar.


	3. 1899 David

**A/N:** Apparently, adjusting to new jobs and life-path altering decisions also warrants Javid drabble writing. So, this is me, tentatively dipping my toe back into the Newsies fic pool.

* * *

David likes the crack of light Jack wears as a smile. He likes catching glimpses of it throughout the day, as Jack collects pennies for papers, basking in its glow when their eyes meet and knowing, without realizing, that the light brightens for him. 

----

David likes to watch Jack walk, especially when there is no hurry to their next destination, so he follows just a few steps behind him as they wind through the streets. Something about Jack's loose-hipped gait and the slack of accomplishment in his shoulders draws his gaze.

----

David likes Jack's smoking habits: the way he cups his hands to ensure the flame, how he pinches the stub between his thumb and forefinger, the hollowing of his cheeks as he inhales, and his slow, smooth exhale through parted lips. He likes the repetition.

----

And, on the nights Jack accepts the invitation to stay over, David likes to watch Jack's supposedly sleeping form through the few inches of darkness between them. He likes to see Jack's hand slip under the covers, then feel his fingertips brush over his abdomen and down past his navel, just before he closes his eyes.


	4. Modern AU David

**A/N:** It's apropos that just as my life has settled into a semblance of sense, this incarnation of Javid comes to its conclusion. Thanks, boys, for being there when I needed you.

* * *

David likes finding Jack at work in the garage, tuning up his motorcycle or the weed whacker while tunelessly singing along to the song on the radio or in his head. Jack's carefree, near-rhythmless dance steps as he hunts for tools and tackles his projects swell David's heart and smile.

--

David likes to watch Jack listen. Every thought is reflected on Jack's expressive face -- from grinning delight to sober consideration -- as David recounts his day at work or his last conversation with his sister, and David reads the angle of Jack's chin, shape of his mouth, spark in his eye, arch of his brow as comfortably as his favorite novel.

--

David likes rolling over in the early morning to see Jack, cheeks slack and lips open, asleep. He likes scooting gently closer to nestle their foreheads together and study the shadows at Jack's eyelashes in the pre-dawn light.

--

And David likes to watch Jack's legs come up around him, likes to see the flex of his thighs and abdomen and feel the firm weight of Jack around his waist as he thrusts slowly forward and glides back. But what David likes most of all -- what steals his breath and makes him shudder and come every time -- is the sight of Jack's unwavering trust laid bare before him.


End file.
